Wonder the Naughty (Hero Stories)/Part 1
It was a beautiful day over the forest, and all the Smurfs were gathered at the edge of a beautiful pond, not too far from the village. They were all enjoying fresh cold drinks and sharing a laugh, until Hawkeye pointed upward to a cliff just above the water. Wonder stepped into view, her innocent smile beaming. She raised her arms and performed a perfect triple flip with a twist, landing gracefully into the water. Her Smurf brothers and sister applauded wildly. Wonder then climbed out of the pond. With her back turned, she shook out her wet hair. Then she turned around. "Stupid, trusting Smurfs!" Wonder roared. Her face was sinister. The brown from her hair faded to blood red, her skin changed from Smurfy blue to ghoulish grey, and the gold H on her forehead changed to a black N. "You're ours now!" she said, as she looked down into the pond's murky depths and called. "Oh, Master Gargamel!" Lightning flashed through the sky. Gargamel rose from the pond. Water violently bubbled around him. He towered over the Smurfs like a giant. "Well done, my dear," Gargamel chuckled. "This is for you," he said, giving her a smaller version of the dragon wand. "Now! Capture those miserable blue wretches!" "Yes, Master Gargamel!" Wonder said. "Wonder's been smurfed!" Dempsey shouted. "She's evil!" Handy yelled. "Smurf for the hills!" Brainy shouted. "The world as we know it is over!" Clumsy shouted, as he followed Brainy as Gargamel prepared to pounce. Hawkeye rang a smaller version of his calling bell in alarm. The Smurfs were quick, but Wonder was faster. She got in front of them and waved the ornately carved dragon wand. "She's got a dragon wand!" Clumsy said. Suddenly Wonder used the dragon wand and launched a blast of blue energy at the ground, throwing the Smurfs up into the air. Just then, Gargamel could see Smurfette trying to flee with the other Smurfs. "Wonder! Get me that traitorous Smurfette!" he commanded. "Yes, Master Gargamel!" Wonder said, as she launched an electric lasso from the dragon wand and captured Smurfette. "Help!" Smurfette screamed. "Hold on, Smurfette!" Hefty said, as he grabbed hold of her arm and tried to free her from the lasso, but Wonder yanked the dragon wand, bringing Smurfette to Gargamel. He was delighted. "Yes, my beautiful servant! You truly are the best servant girl!" Gargamel said, praising her. "My only goal is to please you, Master," Wonder said. Just then, a voice called to Gargamel. "GARGAMEL!" the voice shouted. Gargamel turned round and could see that Hero was right in front of him. "Ah, Hero! We meet again," Gargamel said. "Leave my fellow Smurfs alone! This fight is between you and me," Hero said. "Ah, ah, ah," Gargamel said in a mocking tone. "For you see, Smurf, I have a helper," he said, as he showed Hero that he had turned Wonder against her own. "What have you smurfed to her?" Hero demanded. "She is mine now," Gargamel said. "Wonder! Deal with this Smurf." "Yes, Master Gargamel!" Wonder said, as she released Smurfette into Gargamel's hands, took to the air, and stared Hero down. "You're not yourself, Wonder! You've got to believe me, you're my wife," Hero said, trying to get through to her mind. "I'm NOT your wife," Wonder snapped. "My only goal is to please Master Gargamel!" she said, as she launched a blue blast of energy from the dragon wand. Hero ducked out of its way. "This smurf has no choice... I have to fight her," Hero said to himself, as he launched a one-handed energy attack towards Wonder, who countered with a similar attack from the dragon wand, combining its power with hers. Hero found himself easily beaten in the struggle and soon he was being squeezed by the electric lasso. Gargamel rubbed his hands with delight. Finally the Smurfs were his... ... "AAHHH!" Wonder screamed as she awoke. She bolted up in bed, wide-eyed and sweating. Her scream caused her husband to suddenly awaken and fall out of the bed. "What's wrong, Wonder?" Hero asked, as he got back onto the bed. "Oh, Hero." Wonder said, lunging forward and throwing her arms around him. "There, there, it's okay. I'm here," Hero said, as he comforted her until she calmed down. "What's wrong?" "I smurfed that nightmare again, Hero. On the eve of my birthday for the past few years now, I have these horrible dreams about becoming Gargamel's servant and betraying you all to him," Wonder said. Hero took her hand in his. "Don't worry... that will never smurf, this smurf promises you that. Now try and smurf more rest, my dear. This smurf has a very busy day," he said, as he gave her a kiss on the lips and went behind a divider to change. "The nightmare also makes me wonder who I really am, and do I belong here," Wonder said. Hero stepped out from behind the divider, now wearing his gold hat and pants. He sat down on the bed and again held her hand in his. "Of course you belong here, and it doesn't matter where you came from. What matters is who you choose to be," he said. "Really?" Wonder asked, sounding like she wasn't so sure. "Don't take this smurfs word for it," Hero told her. "Go out there and see for yourself. You have a family here that loves and cares about you. This is where you belong." "Thanks, Hero," Wonder said, managing to pull a smile. "Anytime," Hero said, as Wonder lay back on her pillows and went back to sleep. Hero left the house and was greeted by the other Smurfs. "Okay, Smurfs, listen up." Hero whispered. "Today is Wonder's birthday and we want to make it as smurfy as possible." "She has smurfed on so well ever since she smurfed into the world," Smurfette said. "I know, that's why this smurf has decided to smurf a special surprise party for her," Hero said. "How are we going to smurf a surprise party without her finding out, laddie?" Fergus said. "We'll start preparing for it right now, but as soon as she leaves the house, we must hide everything, and if she asks anything, just smurf up with something," Hero said. "Got it!" the other Smurfs said in unison, as they ran to prepare for the party. The Smurfs were soon hard at work preparing the surprise party for Wonder. They were hanging decorations and setting up games, singing the La-La song as they worked. "La la la-la la la, Sing a happy song. La la la-la la la, Smurf the whole day long," they all sang. "Wait... because it's Wonder's birthday, let's sing the birthday song!" Clumsy said interrupting. The Smurfs all agreed and started singing the La La song again. "La la la-la la la, Sing a happy song. La la la-la la la, Smurf the whole day long." they all sang again. Grouchy was helping Fergus hang a Gargamel-shaped pinata from a tree branch. "A little lower, laddie," Fergus said. "I want to be able to whack him in the smurfberries." "Wonder's really going to love her birthday cake," Smurfette said, as she seen the cake pass by. Greedy noticed there was a problem with the birthday cake. A big chunk was missing. "Hey! Who smurfed a bite out of Wonder's birthday cake?" he asked. Hawkeye tried to hide his face with his hands. His cheeks and mask were covered with frosting. "Wasn't me," he said, swallowing hard. Brainy was arranging presents on the gift table. "Here's my present for Wonder's surprise party," Jokey said, stepping up and holding out a box. Brainy refused to take it. "C'mon, Jokey. Did you really think that I, the smartest Smurf in the village, would fall for your sophomoric gag? Just give me the card." Without arguing, Jokey pulled out an envelope from under the ribbon of his present and handed it to Brainy. It exploded in his face. Brainy's face was blackened. "Outsmurfed by the old switcheroo," he said with a groan. "Ha!" Jokey laughed. Just then, the door to Hero and Wonder's mushroom began to slowly creak open. "She's coming," Smurfette said, beginning to panic. "Code Blue! Code Blue!" Hefty shouted a warning. "We're Smurfs -- everything is code blue," Brainy remarked with a snicker. "Code Yellow," Hefty said instead. "Yellow is soothing. The color of the sun." Brainy said, shaking his head. "Code Red!" Hefty said, pointing to Wonder, who was heading their direction. Brainy hid the gifts behind a grove of trees. Handy and Smurfette threw tarps over the decorations. All the Smurfs started whistling, trying to look casual. As Wonder passed by, Fergus whispered, "That was close, eh, lads?" Brainy put his hands on his hips and tapped his toe. "I knew Hero's idea of setting up too early was a bad idea and Wonder showing up and almost ruining everything!" "Why did you not smurf anything when we discussed it then?" Fergus asked. "I didn't want any Smurf either smurfing me on the head with a mallet or kicking me out of the village," Brainy said. Hefty rolled his eyes. "So what else is new?" Wonder didn't hear anything about the surprise party. Instead she heard Brainy say something about her ruining everything. She didn't know what he meant, but it made her feel sad. She pushed aside her feelings and pretended she hadn't heard. "Hey, guys. Who wants to go for a walk with me on this special day?" Wonder asked innocently. "Oh, hi, Wonder. Special? What's special about today?" Fergus said, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Aww, are those for me?" Wonder asked hopefully. "Dream on, lassie!" Fergus said thrusting the flowers at Smurfette. "For you." "Eh... thank you, Fergus," Smurfette said. Wonder went next to Vanity. He was staring at himself in the mirror. "How 'bout you, Vanity? You can look at your reflection in the pond," Wonder suggested. "Kind of tired of looking at myself, Wonder." Vanity said as he set down the mirror, before immediately taking one more peek in the silver glass and smiled. "As if." "So, nobody wants to go with me?" Wonder said, looking around at her fellow Smurfs. They all quickly turned away from her. All she could see were blue backs. "Wait a minute, Hero! He would want to smurf on a walk with me! We're married," Wonder said. "Hero's busy with Papa Smurf, Wonder," Smurfette said. "They've to not be disturbed for any reason." "Oh, I see," Wonder said. She then headed over to Brainy, who was looking through a clipboard. "Oh, hey, Brainy," Wonder called out. "Anything fun coming up that I should know about?" Brainy checked the clipboard's papers. "Nope. Nothing until Smurf Break," he said. Wonder's spirits dropped even more. She hung her head sadly. Farmer reached out and touched her back. "You know, Wonder, occasionally it's good to have a little alone time," he said. The other Smurfs started agreeing with him. "Yeah, go on!" Hefty said. "It's fine!" Smurfette said. "We don't need you here!" Grouchy said. "Nobody wants me. It's my first day all over again," Wonder sniffled, as she turned and walked out of the village and into the forest. When Wonder was gone, Hero joined up with the other Smurfs. "How's preparations smurfing along?" he asked. "It was almost ruined, but we managed to pull it off pretty good," Handy said. "That's smurfy to know. Where is Wonder, anyway?" Hero asked. "She smurfed off into the forest," Smurfette said. "Towards the pond, I believe." "Yeah, but she looked really upset," Clumsy said. "I believe she thinks we have forgotten her birthday." "We haven't. It wouldn't be a surprise party if she knew about it," Hero said. Wonder meanwhile was walking down the pathway towards the pond, kicking a stone upon every step. She then picked up the stone and tossed it into the pond. It sank straight to the bottom. "I think, maybe I really don't belong here," Wonder said, with tears beginning to flow down her face. Smurf to Part 2 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Wonder the Naughty Chapters